Dreams
by Shinkicker
Summary: Alinda, daughter of a merchant has the dream of being like the hero's she had read about, but things don't exactly go as expect or hoped. 20 years after TG, humanity is moving along, steam-tech is on the rise and channeler's are more common place.
1. Prologue: Grey Skies

Don't own WoT

**Prologue: Grey Skies**

It was early morning in the town of Four Kings but with the thick grey clouds hanging low overhead threatening to burst at any moment. So it wasn't all that surprising to see the streets reasonably empty still. Steam was rising from various pipes and works around the town adding to the early morning gloom. 

A lot had changed in twenty years since the end of the War. Twenty years since the Dragon had declared himself to the world, and drove it on to the inevitable war with the shadow. In truth it was the Dragon who was ultimately responsible for the changes after the war.

Technology was like a fast flowing river now. With the schools set up by the Dragon, inventors had flocked world wide to flex their creative muscle. Whether people wanted it or not, change was inevitable. The steam engine was on the upswing and had been for the last fifteen years. Electricity was also slowly starting to appear in the larger cities such as Tar Valon, Caemlyn, Cairhien and Tear. Roads were being rebuilt with stone.

It really was a time for change and Four Kings was no exception. Many of the larger newer houses were heated by boilers. Large machines were dotted around the town suited for heavy lifting and moving as well as many other devices and wonders that had never existed twenty years ago. The town it self had nearly tripled in size. 

It was on this dreary late autumn morning that Alinda Snown was walking with her father towards the local office of White and Black Tower. In truth the office was just a room kept aside at the town hall for the use of the two towers. But once every two months an Aes Sedai or Asha'man would stop by to pick over those interested in joining either tower and offer their services to the locals.

Today was Alinda's sixteenth birthday and her father had offered to escort her to the town hall to visit the Aes Sedai currently in town.

"I heard that she was a Yellow, father." Her breath made little white puffs in the chill morning air. 

"Aye, that's what I heard to Ali, and an Asha'man is with her as well." The last part of her fathers' statement sounded as though he didn't quite believe it himself. 

This was understandable he had grown up in the time when a man channeling was a strict taboo. Although both male and female channelers had earned a great deal of respect in the last twenty years since the war male channelers were still looked at a little fearfully. 

It was changing though, despite the old stories the younger generations were infatuated by the deeds channelers had accomplished in the war against the shadow. So it was not uncommon now for people to seek out a recruiter for either tower. A good number of families even held those members who could channel in high regard. Particularly in Andor where the Queen herself was an Aes Sedai and her two children could apparently channel.

Dain Snown looked down at his daughter's hooded form and suppressed a sigh. It wasn't that he distrusted Aes Sedai he just didn't want his daughter to be disappointed. She had experienced disappointment more then the average girl. First losing her mother when she was barely two years old then having to suffer the teasing of other children around the town calling her 'whitey' or 'redeye'. Although the teasing had stopped when she was about twelve the other children generally left her alone. She only had one true friend, Sil Tawney, the daughter of fellow local merchant, who was one year younger then her. The pair was nearly inseparable and he was glad for Sil's constant urging to get Ali to go outside and see the world.

As if sensing his looks she looked up to her father through the top of her cloak with piercing red eyes.

"What is it, father?" Alinda said, her slightly frayed cloak framed her pale white face, and hid the straight shoulder length silvery white hair. 

"I was just wondering," He replied. "where Sil is today. I would've figured you two girls would've done this together."

"She had to help her father today. He didn't want her to go anyway. He said she's too young! How's that fair?" Grumbled Alinda.

Dain smiled inwardly at his daughter as he mounted the small flight of steps leading up to the town hall. Reaching the top, he held open the door for Alinda then followed through himself letting it close behind him. 

The town hall was one of the larger buildings in town. It was a two story tall structure primarily made of stone. The upper level was mostly offices, while the lower was primarily dominated by a large hall for town meetings. The small entry hall they were in now contained stairs leading to the upper level, as well as two small doors on the right leading to an office and a kitchen, and a large double door on the left which led to the meeting hall.

From the small downstairs office a portly man of average height with a mop of brown hair emerged carrying a large steaming mug. Deputy Mayor Davlin Briggs grinned at Dain. "Ah, Dain my friend how good it is to see you and your daughter on this dreary clouded morning."

"Not as good as what's in that mug I bet. It smells delicious, did your wife make soup again?" responded Dain, lowering his hood to reveal short black hair and deep green eyes. He stood nearly half a head taller then the portly deputy mayor and a foot taller then Alinda.

"Aye she did, she did. I'd offer you some, but this mug is all I have." Eyeing Alinda he asked. "Besides, what brings you here so early today?" 

"We're here to see the Tower folks, Ali would like to try her hand at the Power." Dain replied, resting his hand on his daughters shoulder. She was beginning to look nervous.

"Oh, well, lucky for you they are both here early today. Truth to tell they are always here early. Although the number of folk wanting to see them has dropped off some in the last few days. They'll probably be moving on soon they've been here nearly a week." Davlin scratched his chin.

"Good folk for the most part, a little strange but I guess that's to be expected of outlanders especially those from Tar Valon. Corele Sedai and Asha'man Flinn are their names, both healers it seems. The Aes Sedai is a Yellow at least." He continued.

"They're in the room third along at the top of the stairs" He finished pointing towards the steps with his mug. Dain thanked him and motioned for Ali to go ahead of him when they headed towards the steps. While they climbed them he reached up and pulled the cowl of her cloak off her head with one hand.

Walking down the hall they stopped outside the third door and he turned to his daughter.

"Are you ready for this Ali?" He resisted adding _you may not be able to channel_ he didn't want to disappoint his daughter but he also didn't want her to get her hopes to high. Being able to channel was a rare gift. 

She nodded at him and raised her hand to the door hesitating just a moment before knocking on the panelled wood door. "It's open." Came the muffled reply. Twisting the handle she opened the door and entered the room followed by her father.

The room wasn't exactly cramped, but it wasn't exactly spacious either. It contained two desks facing the door away from the window a lounge along one wall and a cabinet on the other opposite filled with books and papers. 

Sitting behind one desk sat a slim seemingly young pretty woman with dark hair thick eyebrows with blue eyes and a slightly upturned nose wearing a pale yellow and white dress. She had her hands wrapped around a mug with steam rising from it. The teapot sat on a small table behind the desk near the wall. Alinda could see the serpent ring on her finger.

Leaning near the window was a leathery old man with a fringe of white hair. He was wearing dark grey trousers and a long black coat with a sword and dragon pin on the collar. In his left hand he also held a steamy mug of tea. He nodded to her father and then smiled at her before taking a sip from his mug.

"Good morning to you both, I'm Corele Hovian Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, and this is Asha'man Damer Flinn. How can we be of help to you?" The Aes Sedai welcomed them in a lilting Murandian accent. The Asha'man just nodded in welcome to them and drank his tea in silence while looking out the window.

"Hello Corele Aes Sedai, my name is Alinda Snown. And I was wondering if I could learn the Power?" Alinda replied while gripping the edge of her father's cloak.

"Please take a seat, child." Corele offered gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. When Alinda was seated she continued. "Well then, since you do not have the inborn spark, we will have to do this the long way." She finished with a warm smile.

Pushing her mug to the side, she laid her hands flat on the table. "Now this test can take some time, a quarter of an hour or more." Suddenly there was a small flame flickering in the air above the middle of the desk. "I want you to concentrate on this flame. For the next fifteen minutes, your world be this flame. Nothing else matters."

Gulping Alinda turned her gaze to the small flickering flame and nodded. "Feel for the flame, child. It is just you, and the flame." Corele's voice was hypnotic. The small flame was flickering in Alinda's red eyes. She was studying the flame intently, separating the different yellows and oranges. She could feel the tiny warmth coming off it, despite the goose bumps it was giving her from looking at it so. Rubbing her arm, she continued focusing on the flame.

After a period of time, Dain had taken the lounge along the wall and sat leaning his elbows on his knees and watched the back of his daughter, and the flame flickering in front of her. He was worried how this would turn out. If she was successful, she would have to leave, and there was a chance he wouldn't see her again. But if she failed, she would be disappointed, and he didn't want to see that.

Damer had finished his tea a while ago, and was looking out the window contently trying to ignore the ache slowly creeping up his leg. The old wound he had received back when he was in the guards always ached on cold days. Oh he could have had it healed, but that would be like cutting off a part of his past he didn't want to forget. Sighing inwardly, he turned towards the table and channeled briefly, just a bare moment, enough to drag his chair out from under the desk. 

His eyes flicked to the pale girl sitting across from Corele, and he frowned, what was that just now. For the briefest moment when he channeled he thought he felt something. Embracing the source again he studied the girl. Nothing, dismissing his flight of fancy he plonked down in the chair and placed his mug on the table and rubbed his hand over the scrap of white hair still clinging to his leathery old head.

Eventually the flame flickered one last time, and died away. Alinda sighed disappointedly, she knew she failed.

"I'm sorry, child. But don't lose hope. You can try again next year if you wish. It can take years for the gift to manifest." Corele consoled.

Dain gave an inward sigh of relief, and then berated himself for wishing to deny his daughter some happiness. Standing he watched as the Aes Sedai stood and walked around the table to his daughter. When she got there she kneeled down looking Alinda in the eye.

"Have you had much trouble with your vision, child?"

Shaking her head Alinda replied "Not really Aes Sedai, just the sun hurts my eyes on bright days, so I wear a hat or my cloak. I, I burn easy to when the suns out."

"May I?" Corele asked raising her hand. When she nodded Corele placed two fingers on Alinda's forehead. Alinda shivered as the power moved through her.

"That makes me feel funny." She complained. Damer chuckled from his desk.

"It's called Delving. It lets me see if you are well. Other than goose bumps and a slight headache from staring at one spot for the last twenty minutes you're completely fine."

Corele stood and looked to the girl's father, who stood there for the moment looking at her, before lamely offering his hand. "Dain, Dain Snown. Ah, I'm Ali's father." Taking his hand she gave him rueful smile.

"You must be proud of your daughter, Master Snown. Not many fathers would be so calm in letting their daughter join the tower."

"Ah, yes, well she always liked stuff to do with the Power. She's keen on learning things to, and I hate to see her disappointed. She reminds me much of her mother." He said rubbing the back of his head with a slight smile on his face while glancing at his daughter.

Corele nodded before releasing his hand and turning back to her desk her long dress swishing as she walked. Turning she placed a hand on the corner of the desk and looked at Alinda and Dain. "It was a pleasure to meet you both, I hope you have a nice day, may the Light be with you." The polite dismissal was clear in her voice.

Alinda and Dain bowed their heads towards then Aes Sedai and the Asha'man then turned to leave the room. Over her shoulder Alinda said "Thank you Corele Sedai." Then they were out the door.

When the door had closed Corele turned to look at Damer. The leathery old man was stark in contrast to her. He easily looked to be nearly three or times her age. But the truth was a lot further from what it seemed.

"What startled you during the testing Damer dear?" She asked her warder and partner. She had noticed the small sensation in the back of her mind where there bundle of feelings and emotions that represented him resided. The startled feeling had only lasted a moment, to be replaced by curiosity before that to faded away back into the normally contented ball of feelings. Still she was curious to ask.

"Humph, for a moment there I thought I felt a resonance when I channeled to move the chair. But the strange thing was I thought it came from the girl, it was only for a moment. Truth be, it was gone again when I looked closer. Was just my imagination I'd say. A girl being able to channel Saidin… it's impossible." Damer replied while rubbing a hand over his aching leg. Nodding Corele turned to look back at the door for a moment before retrieving the teapot from the small stand to pour herself and Damer a fresh mug. Both channelers thoughts were cast back to the day Saidin was cleansed and the first story of a female forsaken who could supposedly channel the male half of the source.

----

Have to thank viggen author of Youngest Channeler for the idea here, though his story is a lot better. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Flickering Flames

Don't own WoT

**Chapter 1: Flickering Flames**

Time rolls by as it does, winter comes and goes, leaving leafless tree to face the spring sun. Spring turns to summer, and the heat begins to fade into autumn cool. A year had passed since her birthday and Alinda was a little sad. 

Two weeks past her friend Sil had passed the test in being able to channel, in fact she had the spark in born. She would channel whether her father approved or not it seemed. Alinda thought that Sil's father was more disappointed that his daughter wouldn't follow in the family business then he was at her being able to channel. So a week gone she was sent to the tower via a gateway by the Aes Sedai. It was not entirely uncommon now for channelers to live in towns among the common folk. But there were only a few thousand channelers on this side of the world. So those that did not live in Tar Valon were spread thin around the nations. This wasn't including those channelers that lived in the Seanchan Empire.

She was sitting with legs curled beneath her in the big chair in her fathers study, the soft material and padding made it a good chair to read in. The crackling fire along with the oil lanterns added a cosy and warm yellow and orange light to the room, and cast moving shadows on the upper reaches of the wall. 

On her lap was one of her favourite books, _The Dragon Reborn by Loial, son of Arent son of Halan_. It was an old thick and heavy book, bound with hard darkened leather and wooden bindings. Below the title was the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai, a black and white disc divided by a sinuous line. She had it opened just past halfway through. Mattrim Cauthon had just arrived in Salidar to retrieve his friend Egwene al'Vere only to find that she was the Amyrlin Seat. Oh what she would have given to have been there to see that! 

She giggled to herself she would give anything to be able to meet these 'heroes'. Loial had a very fun way of writing about his friends who had so changed the world. To be able to see any of them would be enough for her, let alone talking to them. There were things about them that she just loved. Like Mat and his scampish attitude towards everything, Perrins stoic nature, and Rands drive to see things to the end. She wanted to see the beautiful Queen of Andor and Cairhien, meet the fierce Aviendha and the Oracle Min.

Toying with thoughts of what she would say to the heroes if she ever had a chance to meet them she marked her place and closed the book placing it beside her in the chair and leaned back to think about what she was going to do now that her friend had gone. They had promised to write each other, or send a telegram if they had a chance so it wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe she could convince her father to visit the Tower they could take the steam train from Caemlyn. But train trips were expensive, usually only the wealthy travelled on it with any regularity. It was the first railroad ever built, while much of the work had been done manually a large portion was done with the Power, mainly the steel tracks and clearing a path through Braem Wood. There were plans for other tracks to other cities like Cairhien but such large construction projects took time to get underway. It had taken six years for the line to Tar Valon to be completed after the planning had been finalised, or so father had told her.

Standing she stretched her arms above her head as far as she could go and stood on her tip toes stretching her legs in the process. Thumping her heels back on the ground and lowering her arms to her side she started to move around the room and blew out the lamps and candles as she passed them. When she got to the fire she banked it up with a poker to make sure no stray sparks could fly out. Then she placed the metal grill panelling that would block any that did over in front of the opening. When she was satisfied she went back to her father's desk and picked up her book and oil lantern from the table and made for the door.

The door opened before she could reach it, revealing her father with his own lantern. "Ahh, well since you are done here, how about we go to the kitchen for some dessert Ali?"

"Ok then." She said nodding to her father. She followed him down the hall to the kitchen then sat herself on a stool around the low wooden table in the center of the room. She carefully placed her book on the table along with the lantern then looked to her father when he came back from the pantry with a large piece of fruitcake with a candle in the top and a parcel under his arm.

He placed the cake on the table in front of her, then handed her the parcel before sitting on the stool around the other side of the table. "I know its not much Ali, but I hope you like it." He said motioning towards the parcel in her hand.

She looked at the parcel it was wrapped in thick brown paper and held together with a dark green ribbon. Undoing the ribbon she folded out the paper on her lap and looked at the contents. On top of it all was a dark green hat, not as dark as the ribbon though. It had a wide stiff brim, and a soft flat top. It would be perfect for keeping the sun out of her eyes. The second item was a new cloak of the same dark green as the hat. It was thick and woolly on the inside so it would be nice and warm. Placing the hat on her head she grinned at her father.

"Thank you so much father." Looking back at the cake she asked "What's with the candle father?"

"It's a southern custom, I forget which nation. They like to put candles on cakes for people's birthdays. You're supposed to make a wish as you blow out the candle, and it will come true if you don't tell anyone." He smiled at his daughter. Leaning across the table to light the candle with another on the table he said "So make a wish!"

Alinda looked at the little flame taking hold on the candle. It reminded her of the test she had taken last year at the town hall. Her father had offered to take her again this year but she had declined. _Hmm what to wish for_? The little flame flickered back and forth as her breath brushed over it. _I know what I would like._ She could make out the separate colours of the flame, the whites oranges and red. It was so pretty. _But she said I couldn't channel _The flame was beckoning her, filling her with warmth and cold at the same time. The colours of the flame stood out even more now. They were so easy to see. _If I look hard enough, if it was bigger-_

Suddenly the little flame roared to life. Far greater then the little candle should have been able to maintain. A flame nearly two feet in height stood above the cake so bright and hot. Alinda rocked back on the stool before falling off the back. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head, then darkness.

-x-

Her head was hurting oh light it hurt. She groaned and pulled the bed sheet up over her head. _Bed sheet…? _She opened her eyes and pulled the sheet back down over her face. She was in her room, in her bed. Her room was fairly simple, about what you would expect of a well to do merchants daughter. There was her bed, which was nice and comfortable, with two soft pillows and light sheets with a thick woollen dark green and blue quilt. A dresser, which contained some of her clothes, with a fairly large mirror and a wash bowl adorned one wall near the door. The other wall featured a large closet for the dresses that her father had purchased for her over the years. Then there was her chair. It was a simple ladder back chair with light padding and arm rests. Sitting in the chair though was Dain. 

He was sprawled out with his legs in front of him sticking out of under the blanket he had over himself. His head was resting on his chest and his mop of black hair was hanging down over his eyes hiding them from view. She could hear his soft snores from over in the bed.

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she sat there rubbing the back of her head for a few minutes. Looking towards the drapes she stood up and padded over to the window. When she pulled one of the drapes to the side she was surprised to see a pink tinge in the sky pushing back the night into a clear day.

Letting the drape go she turned around and smiled at her father as he stirred and woke up. Stretching his hands above his head he let out a great yawn letting the blanket slide down his chest then looked at Alinda standing there in the middle of the floor watching him. Eyes widening he bounded to his feet then.

"Alinda, Ali! Are you ok! When you hit your head last night I feared the worst, but the Wisdom said you just needed rest. If you have a headache she said to give some willowbark, it's supposed to be good for headaches." He blurted in a rush as he came over to his daughter waving around a small packet of herbs. Dropping to a knee he looked up to her, then pulled her close in an embrace and whispered "I'm just glad you're okay."

After a few moments, her father released her then stood back. "How's your head?"

"Sore."

"Well you get back in bed, and I'll go make you some tea." He said. When she sat back down on her bed, he turned for the door and walked out of the room first stopping at the chair to pick up the blanket to place on the seat. Laying down, she tried to remember what had happened last night.

She had been in the kitchen with her father. He had given her a present for her birthday. Her eyes darted around the room, until she saw the hat hanging on the back of the chair. She also noticed that the blanket her father had been using was her new cloak. After he gave her the present, what had happened? He had lit the candle on the cake-

In a flash of memory, she remembered looking at the flame, that sudden feeling, the flare, then falling. What had happened? How? Did she channel? The Aes Sedai said the ability could appear any time over a period of years. But she didn't have the innate born ability. Her head was hurting all the more now. Groaning she laid an arm across her eyes and tried not to think too much.

Soon enough she heard the door to her room open again, she could smell the scent of fresh brewed tea her father was carrying. Removing her arm from across her eyes, she sat up swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. Her father set the tea tray on the nightstand then handed her a cup. "Here, drink up it should calm that headache."

After swallowing a mouthful of tea she screwed her face up "Yuck, bitter." She said, and then swallowed the rest of the tea before handing the cup back to her father. She lay back down on the bed and Dain pulled the covers back over her. 

"Ali, do you remember what happened last night?" when she nodded he continued "I think that, you channeled." He squeezed her hand through the covers. "That flare, there was nothing around that could have caused it. Also, soon as you hit the ground it all stopped." He looked at her then. He looked like he didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"You get some more sleep. I'll wake you again in a few hours when the sun is up further. Then we can set out for Caemlyn, that'll be the closest place for any Aes Sedai." He leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead before standing. Looking at her a little longer her turned and left the room.

Rolling onto her side Alinda studied her hand in front of her face as though it held all the answers. _Channeling, the idea makes me scared and curious at the same time._ Laying her hand on the pillow she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It seemed as though she had just closed her eyes when Dain was gently shaking her awake. "Come on, it's just tolled nine, you can sleep some more in the wagon. How's your head?" Dragging herself out of bed she mumbled that it was mostly better and noticed that there was a bundle sitting next to Dain's leg. "I've packed you and me some clothes, you just need to get changed and wash up then we can be off, I want to make Carysford by tonight."

Nodding to her father she yawned then stretched then went to the dresser to clean her teeth. When she was done she looked in her dresser for some clean clothes while her father left the room with the bundle held in front of him. Picking out a clean shift, and stockings she removed her old clothes and threw them onto the bed. When she had donned her clean under garments she went to check the wardrobe. 

Picking out a grey dress made of fine wool so dark it was nearly black, she slipped it over her head and did the buttons up at the back before throwing her dark green cloak around her shoulders and doing it up. Looking at herself in the mirror of her wardrobe she placed her hat on her head and smiled to herself. She was going on her own journey now. _But did the main character ever leave with such a headache?_ She complained mentally while rubbing her forehead.

She went downstairs to see her father coming in through his study door. "Good, good, are you ready?" he asked her, when she nodded he continued "Well let's go then, the front door is locked so we'll leave through the kitchen. I packed your book to in case you feel like reading some." When she reached him he turned and headed into the kitchen and she followed him out the side door into the courtyard at the side of the house where they store their wagon and horses.

The wagon wasn't overly wide, but it was long. Having four wheels it was made for reasonably big loads but today all it held was two bundles and some bedding. The canvas covering that usually covered the back was thrown back to allow for access to the wagon bed revealing the metal struts that held it up giving it a unique A frame look. When the canvas was pulled over the wagon it gave the impression of a tent on wheels.

Handing her the house keys he told her to lock the door while he went and retied the canvas covering, leaving a section near the seat and the flap at the back up to allow for some air flow. When she walked over to the wagon her father climbed up the other side and into the seat and leaned over to help her up.

Handing him the keys she said "Thank you father and I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He blinked at her.

"For making you do all of this for me" she replied with a slightly pained look on her face.

"Oh don't you get upset about all this, it's not your fault. At least this way I will get to see my daughter to the Tower." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her over to him before starting the wagon out of the yard.

The journey to Carysford was uneventful, with Alinda taking a nap through the morning and early afternoon after having a cup of willowbark tea to help stop her aching head. Staying at one the local Inns the pair listened to the common room talk for a while picking up the usual travel stories that you would hear on the road about what conditions were like over the next hill. Apparently the Dragon Reborn was in Caemlyn visiting the Queen and her children, or his children so the story was corrected. The Amyrlin Seat had been sighted as well, but not many believed that. The prices of food this winter was sure to be high with the poor crops this season. Bandits had been sited on the southern roads apparently stealing from honest merchants. 

Alinda listened along with her father, sitting in the corner of the booth with her hood drawn over her face. People were easily put off by the paleness of her skin and hair but it was her eyes that scared people, the colour was incredibly rare. She wondered if Lord Perrin still had to deal with people being frightened by his eye colour. 

The next day they were on the road again, leaving Craysford at dawn, they hoped to be in Caemlyn by early evening at the latest. It was nearly midday when Dain noticed something wasn't right. Alinda was shivering next to him, glancing at her under her hat he could see sweat on her brow and her eyes were closed.

"Ali? Are you awake?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. He nearly recoiled at the pain he could see in his daughter's eyes. "Ali, jump over the back and lay down, have some willowsbark, there should be some in a canteen in the back there, it will be cold though. It might make you feel better."

Alinda nodded and he watched as she climbed into the wagon bed and into the bedding he had layed out in there. Drawing the canteen over to herself she took a few deep mouthfuls before she screwed the cap back on and laid down. Dain reach back over the headboard and brushed the hair out of Alinda's face before turning his attention back to the road.

To say he was a little worried would have been an understatement. He knew enough about the Power to know that, when people start channeling they get sick, and if they don't get proper training they can die from this sickness. Alinda had only channeled once, so she should be alright shouldn't she. _Stay strong Ali, stay strong._ He increased the pace of the wagon. They would get to Caemlyn today, and he would find an Aes Sedai.

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at Caemlyn. Ali was sleeping in the back of the wagon, but her breathing was laboured. Dain had slowed the wagon when he approached the gate due to the increase in traffic but once he was through he picked up his pace again, only to draw reign not much further in. He had no idea where to go.

He turned around on the seat to look at Alinda. Leaning over he picked the cloth off her brow and a picked up canteen leaning nearby. He wet the cloth and wrung it out before folding it again and returning it to its position. _Where would there be Aes Sedai in Caemlyn. Who would know? _Realisation dawned and he turned his wagon toward the Inner City and picked up speed again. Following the main road he arrived at the Inner City gates, and was able to get in without being stopped by the guards. He continued all the way up the gently curving hill until he reached the large square outside the gates of the palace. 

Luckily the gates were open, unluckily there were guards there and they weren't going to let him past easily. "Please you have got to believe me. My daughter needs to see an Aes Sedai." One of the guards looked in the back of the wagon at Alinda's pale white face and his eyes opened in shock.

"What is wrong with her?" The guard asked stumbling back a few steps, his reaction caused the other guards to grab at the weapons and stand back.

"She can channel, just started to. Please she needs to see an Aes Sedai or the Power will kill her." Some of the guards gaped up at the merchant like he had gone mad, but the ranking officer selected one of his men to head into the palace to receive orders.

"Father?" a weak voice came from the wagon. Dain spun and kneeled over the seat back to Alinda. "Are we there?" her eyes were glazed and she was sweating profusely.

"Yes Ali, we're here, they- they're just getting an Aes Sedai now. It'll be alright, everything will be fine."

Alinda was having difficulty focusing on her father. It was so hot and so cold all at the same time. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't it was to- to hot.

"Master Snown?" she heard a voice call, a female voice "I will take care of your daughter now. So if you would please follow me." There was a pause. "You will have some explaining to do." Alinda felt something pick her up, she couldn't tell what it was, but it gave her goose bumps on her goose bumps. The last thing she saw was red-golden hair.


	3. Chapter 2: Wishes and Reality

AN: sorry that there was such a huge gap between chapters, I've been meaning to put something up but I just keep putting it off for some reason. I've taken some small liberties with the power and power sickness because I could never find a clear description for what I wanted, but hopefully you'll forgive me. I also can't promise when the next chapter will come, I'm thinking of re-writing it and the two after, since they happen kinda fast and it seems fairly rushed. The end of this one seems a little rushed too. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Wishes and Reality**

She woke to the smell of eggs bacon and fresh toast not far away. _Father must be cooking breakfast_ she thought squirming around in the silky soft sheets-

Her eyes popped open. _This is NOT my room. _She thought looking towards very larges windows that opened up with a view of a city, a very large city. Sitting up she looked around the room. _By the Light, this room is nearly bigger then our house. _She thought to herself as she examined her surroundings. The room was huge. There was a massive wardrobe on one wall, an equally large dresser near it. _Very_ expensive looking rugs lay around the floor. The bed itself could have held half a dozen of her with room to spare. Lastly the shift she was wearing was very fine silk.

"Where am I?" she asked the air, she didn't remember much after they left Craysford. Was she in Caemlyn? A room this fine could only be in one place-

The door to her room opened and in walked a liveried servant in a white and black dress with a lily and three keys embroidered over the heart. She curtsied to Ali sitting in the bed "Good morning Miss Snown. I am here to assist you if you require anything or need any help with anything this morning. Your clothing is being washed and repaired, so Her Majesty has provided you with clothing"-she pointed towards the dresser and wardrobe-"when you have eaten, please call me and I will help you get ready. Her Majesty wishes to see you when you are ready." She bobbed a curtsey again and headed towards the door.

"Um, excuse me,"-the girl stopped and turned to face her-"um, if it okay with you, what is your name?"

"Clarice."

"I'm Alinda, please call me Ali."

"Yes, Ali." Clarice bobbed a curtsey again and left the room leaving Alinda to see if this breakfast was as good as it smelled. Lifting the white frilly dome covering the tray beside her bed revealed tea, toast, and a small stick of butter along with a plate full of bacon eggs sausage tomato and mushrooms, the smell was making her mouth water.

Pouring herself a cup of tea she added a small amount of honey just to add the sweetness that she liked. Taking a sip from the cup she had to suppress a rising feeling of excitement, if the tea tasted this good the meal would be to die for. Setting the cup down she picked up a piece of toast and a knife and buttered the slice before setting off to eat as much as she could.

After she had finished eating she padded to the window to look out over the city. She really was in the Royal Palace in Caemlyn she thought to herself as she looked over the rooftops with awe. This was almost too much for her to take in. If she was here where was her father? Was he in his own rooms somewhere? If this was the Royal Palace, and it certainly looked like it, it meant the Queen was here, the Queen Elayne Trakand from her book.

_Her Majesty_ Clarice had said wanted to see her when she was ready. A sudden shot of panic tore through her body. The _Queen of Andor_ wanted to see her when she was ready. Hearing the door click open again, Alinda spun around to see Clarice politely curtsying. "Miss Ali, if you please, I am to help you dress if you are feeling up to it. Her Majesty would like to see you now." With that Clarice went to the wardrobe and opened the door to reveal the finest dresses that Alinda had ever seen.

In short order Clarice had her dressed in a dark blue dress with silver trimmings made of the finest materials she had ever seen. Her feet were adorned with green and silver slippers that were so soft compared to her sturdy shoes she normally wore. Clarice had combed her straight hair out arranging it so that it hung straight down her back. Lastly she had applied a faint scent which reminded Ali of lavender. When she was all done she looked at herself in the full length mirror stand next to the wardrobe. _I look like a Princess, a nervous one._ She confided to herself.

Clarice it turned out had a sense of humour similar to that of her own, so by the time she was ready, and following her out the door to the rooms she occupied she was feeling a little better about herself. Clarice hadn't made an issue about her hair, skin or eye colouring except to say that she had beautifully straight hair.

Alinda was looking at everything while she followed Clarice through the halls of the royal palace. The walls were lined with fancy tapestries depicting everything from battle scenes, hunts and animals on the prowl all the way to sweeping vistas of mountains and plains. There were numerous pedestals featuring vases made of the finest Sea Folk porcelain and other expensive items that could buy a months supply of food back home. The other servants in the halls all bowed or curtsied to her as they passed them. They probably thought she was the daughter of some lord or lady, but the attention was beginning to make her a little nervous again.

Soon enough after numerous twists and turns that she was sure they were back near where they had started Alinda and Clarice were standing outside double doors each carved with a lion. Asking her to wait by the door, Clarice entered the room drawing the door closed behind her. Alinda was hoping from foot to foot trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach when Clarice came back out the door.

"Her Majesty will see you now Miss Snown." She said, giving her a curtsy deeper then any of the others she had before. Holding the door open for her Alinda stepped through into a room about as large as the one she had slept in. However this room had large deep and comfy looking chairs in an open ended arc around another chair which sat on a small dais. Around the room sitting in the chairs were various people in rich clothing she did not know. But the one who drew her immediate attention was the one sitting in the chair of the arc.

With long red-golden curled hair capped with a silvery gold diadem above a perfect oval shaped face and brilliant blue eyes Elayne Trakand was a vision of Queenly perfection in Alinda's view. She couldn't help but stare at her. When she realised that the Queen had addressed her she gave a start and her pale face had turned as red as her eyes in embarrassment. Dropping into a deep curtsy and nearly falling over on her side the white haired girl replied. "Yes, your Majesty, I'm feeling much better now thank you. Thank you for the clothing and the breakfast." She couldn't see what had stopped her falling over, but it gave her goose bumps, it had to be the Power. Had the Queen stopped her from falling over?

Elayne smiled at the little ruby eyed girl standing in front of her. She had never seen anyone with such colouring before. She had heard of it in books and from yellow sisters but this was the first time she had seen an albino person with her own eyes. The fact was such colouring was rare, and even rarer was the colouring of her eyes. She had only seen it mentioned in one of the books about the different races of the world. But here she was standing there.

The girl, according to her father, had channeled then two days later was struck down by what was called 'channeling sickness.' But she could not sense Saidar about her at all. Which had surprised her at first, because the sickness had all the hallmarks of being channeling related. Coupled with her father's story, it seemed odd to say the least. Elayne eyes flicked towards one of the ladies sitting on the chairs in the arc and wondered what she saw about this girl. "Miss Snown, if you would be so kind as to take a seat, would you tell us why you are here, starting at the beginning."

Lookin around to the seat Elayne gestured towards Alinda suppressed a relieved sigh when she spotted her father sitting next to the chair. Sitting next to him, he put his hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Alinda wasn't sure if he was meant to be reassuring her or her him going from the wide eyed shocked look in his face. _He is probably shocked at the clothing I'm wearing. _She giggled inwardly at the thought.

With that she turned to look back at the Queen and told them what she could remember. "Well, it was my birthday and I had just finished reading my book"-she trailed off looking at the Queen working her mouth for a moment before continuing-"and went to the kitchen with father, he had a cake for me and on the cake was a candle. He said it was a southerner tradition to make a wish and blow out the candle. So I was looking at the flame and thinking about the colours. When I thought that I wanted to make the flame bigger, so I could see the colour easier. It, seemed so easy, I could feel this heat and cold and everything seemed so clear. Then the little flame just got a lot bigger, and I fell." As she continued on with the story, telling how her father had explained things in the trip, then how she started feeling unwell after they had left Craysford, she finished with waking this morning. She didn't remember anything after arriving at Caemlyn.

The Queen was watching her with a calm clear face that looked no more then a few years older then hers. _She has to be about forty years old but she looks like she is not much older then twenty._ Admonishing herself for such disrespectful thoughts she waited for the Queen to respond to her story. The Queen was looking at a middle aged woman with short brown curly hair, dark eyes and a pretty face.

"Well Min, what do you see? Can she channel?" Alinda jerked in shock and looked at the lady Elayne had addressed. Min, Min Farshaw another one of the heroes from her book the one who could see peoples futures in the pattern. Alinda stared in wonder maybe her father hadn't been so wrong about the wish after all.

"Damn it Elayne, don't ask me that. I can't sense the Power you know it. Heck I can't make anything out about this girl. She has the same aura as someone who can channel though if that's what you mean. But I can't make anything out about her future. No wait,"-Min blinked, then squinted at her-"a black coat. I don't know what it means though." This announcement caused a few mutters around the room but was quickly silenced when Elayne looked back to her.

"It seems that you may actually be able to channel Miss Snown, but I cannot sense anything about you indicating an innate gift, however"-suddenly a small flame leaped into existence between her and the Queen-"lets see if I can change that." Looking from the Queen to the flame she nodded and rubbed her arms from the sudden goose bumps that appeared.

For the next twenty minutes Alinda concentrated on the flame in front of her. But she couldn't get it to focus the way she did the night of her birthday. It was as if the flame felt wrong to her. It was as though it was made of something different compared to the flame in her memory. It was very frustrating, there was this very faint feeling coming from behind her it felt cool and warm at the same time but just out of reach. It was something very different to this little flame in front of her.

Elayne released the source and sat back in the chair, watching the girl as she stopped rubbing her arms. She had felt nothing from her, not a single trace of Saidar. But there was something about this whole scene that just didn't seem to fit to her. It was nagging at her mind. If the girls story was to be believed she had clearly channeled, and in a fairly abrupt way. She had also suffered from the sickness. Lastly it seemed as though she had an unconscious sense of the power from the way she was rubbing her arms each time she embraced the source. _Maybe she burnt herself out that brief moment she touched the power._ Which while saddening wasn't as bad as it used to be ever since Damer and Nynaeve had found a way to cure being cut off from the source. But there was the sickness, that shouldn't appear in those who are cut off.

"Tell me have you ever felt anything or seen things that should not be there?" She asked the girl sitting across from her.

"I'm not sure Majesty. I guess, just now during the test. I thought I could feel something like it was cool and warm at the same time."-Not noticing the stares she was getting from the other male occupant in the room she continued-"When you were channeling before, it gave me goose bumps, like just now talking about it gave me goose bumps." When she finished she noticed the Queen was wearing a blank expression, as if something had just occurred to her and she didn't know how to react to it. The room was silent for a few moments then...

"That's can't be possible." Said the other man in the room, causing Alinda to jump she had forgotten the man was there since he was so quiet just watching the scene. Alinda's eyes felt like they were going to fall out of her head when she realised who it was. She wasn't sure if she could take many more shocks today. "You just described what sounds like a male channeler. Both Saidin and how we can sense female channelers." Rand finished with a frown, it had to be him.

Alinda swallowed "It's the truth" she mumbled.

Suddenly there was another small flame in the air "One way to prove it." Was all he said. Alinda looked at the flame, instantly she could tell the difference. She gasped, that wasn't the only thing, she could sense Rand, for a brief moment in her mind it seemed as though he contained the sun itself, and then it was gone. He was looking at her with eyes that mirrored her own shocked self.

On the other side of the room Min was laughing "I guess she just did sheepherder."


End file.
